


Another Storm in the Middle of the Storm

by akira93



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira93/pseuds/akira93
Summary: Yunho did something. Tried to make things right. End up hurting himself.Yunho centered. Angst. Fluff. Sickfic.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always watch Yunho and somehow felt like he is the most soft baby in ATEEZ although he is one of the tallest members. So, why not make an angst + sckfic annd fluff for him. *Evil laugh* Every scenes every excuses I used in the story are all made up so it can be an angst. So no need to look it up in their Vlive or anything cause there won't be any! xD
> 
> Italic and bold is Yunho's thoughts!
> 
> p/s : I love every member of ATEEZ. Like everyone. All 8. =D  
> p/s : whomever knew me, I'm back! I'll be updating Destroyed sometime later don't worry!  
> p/s: I'm an ATINY now too! Tho I am still MonBebe, Army and so on so NO BASHING other fandom please. I love all of them and I don't want fanwars. Peace!

"Yunho-ah, the CEO wants to meet you.Let's go", says the manager as he came into the dance practice studio.

  
Yunho and the others stop dancing and Hongjoong went to stop the music. Yunho tilt his head sideways a little, confused as why the CEO called him. "Why hyung?", Yunho asked and the manager only shrug his shoulder and told Yunho to hurry up and follow him.

  
Feeling a bit worried and nervous, Yunho hurriedly walk towards his manager and both of them start walking to the CEO's room. Once they arrived, the manager knock on the door and he ushered Yunho to go in before he enters himself and close the door.

  
"Ah, you're finally here. What took you so long to get him manager Kim?" says the CEO but before manager Kim can answer he already swat his hand towards manager Kim indicating he doesn't want any answers or excuses.

  
"Yunho-ah, do you know why I called you here?"

  
"No sir.. Am I in trouble..?" asked Yunho while nervously scratching his palm discreetly.

  
"You asked if you're in trouble huh.. Of course you are in trouble young man! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL THE FANS ABOUT YOUR GROUP'S COMEBACK THEME?! I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO SPOIL ANYTHING!".

  
Yunho flinch and took a step back when the CEO yelled and stuttered "I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to spoil it.. It just slips from my mouth.. I'm very sorry."

  
This just enraged the CEO more.

  
"SORRY WON'T FIX ANYTHING NOW WOULD IT?! WE HAVE TO CHANGE EVERYTHING BECAUSE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISED FOR YOUR SO CALLED ATINY! Do you know how much work will it be for me? The theme is already at 80% done and we have to do it all again from the scratch! Not to mention that YOU GUYS have to do all the photoshoots and MV again with a new theme! Do you understand what you have done now Yunho?"

  
Feeling small, Yunho can only stare at the floor. He didn't expect the whole incident could make such a big impact. Usually when the members slip their tongue and spoiled their comebacks, the CEO would only laugh and told them to be more careful the next time so when he did slips from the last Vlive, he didn't really thought of anything.

"I'm really sorry sir.." Yunho mumbled.

  
The CEO sighs and shook his head. Manager Kim can only give a sympathy stare towards Yunho.

  
"Yunho-ah, not only did you spoil the theme's comeback, I heard complains from the stylists and read a few comments about you from the netizens."

  
At this, Yunho became more confused.

  
**_Did I embarassed myself in Vlive..? But what about the stylists complaining about me..? I don't understand.._ **

  
"Complains..?" Yunho asked and the CEO only stares at Yunho and tsked.  "Have you seen yourself? The stylists complains that some of your stage costumes fits you now, when it was supposed to be loose. You knew your concept right? Loose clothes that makes you look soft and small eventhough you are tall. Lately the netizens commented that you have gain weight."

  
Yunho was shocked and speechless.

  
"You need to lose weight before we start reshooting for the new theme, I don't want to hear any excuses and I want to see the result in 2 weeks from now. Don't dissapoint me now Yunho", says the CEO.

  
Still in shock, all Yunho could do was nod his head. The CEO saw this and dismiss Yunho and manager Kim. Manager Kim push Yunho lightly out of the CEO's room and they walk slowly to the dance practice studio in silent. Manager Kim pat Yunho's back before sending him off to the dance practise studio and Yunho tries his best to not show a sad face before entering the studio.

  
"Hey Yunho-ah, why did the CEO asked for you?" asked San when he saw Yunho entered their practice studio.

  
Yunho instantly masked his sad face and smile sheepishly walking towards the centre of the room where the other members have been sitting.

  
Before he stops walking and realised that,

  
**_Oh no.. I just add more work for everyone on top of our never ending schedule.. What should I tell them..? Will they get mad..?_ **

  
Hongjoong saw Yunho face fall and became a bit worried before telling Yunho to tell them what happened.

  
Yunho inhaled a long breathe and told them,

  
"You guys knew that I slipped my tongue on the last Vlive about our comeback right?"

  
The members nod.

  
"Well... The CEO said that they had to re-do all the work for a new theme so it will be a surprise like how we all planned before..." Yunho trails slowly

  
At this, some of the members have already become a bit uncomfortable and Mingi looks troubled the most before he burst out an "and?"

  
Yunho saw how Mingi look very trouble and he becomes more nervous which shows with how Yunho began to play with his ring on his fingers and mumbled,

  
"....we have to re-shoot all of the photoshoots and MV's theme.."

  
Mingi paled and asked, "when?".

  
Yunho shook his head, "I'm not sure.. but maybe 2 weeks from now..?"

  
**_After I lose weight I guess but they don't have to know about that_ **

  
Hongjoong saw how Mingi look so he turn to face Mingi and asked,

  
"Why do you look so trouble Mingi-ah?"

  
"2 weeks from now hyung. That means we have to cancel our 3 days holidays. Right?", Mingi answered.

  
Hongjoong tilt his head sideways before his eyes widen and remembered, "Ah.. our 3 days holiday are in 2 weeks from now..Oh! Oh..Oh no Mingi ah.. you already planned a trip with your family right..? Eotteokhae..?"

  
Mingi just groaned and put his head on both of his hands. Mingi had planned thoroughly with his family since he knew the date of their holidays and he just can't wait to be with his family since it was hard to be together because of his idol-job.

  
Yunho paled at this information as he didn't know that Mingi already have everything planned to be with his family.

  
Seonghwa then try to soothe everyone by saying, "But we still don't know the exact date for the photoshoots right? It might be after or before our holiday Mingi-ah."

  
Yunho nods at that and wish that it will be true as he didn't want to trouble his members anymore.

  
But of course, everything just going down the stream for Yunho today as Manager Kim came into the studio and told everyone that the re-shoot will happen on the supposed holiday as those 3 days are the only days that everyone in ATEEZ are available.

  
Yunho can't even make any eye contact towards the other members. He felt so guilty and only hold his head down and stares at the ground.

  
Sighs can be heard from every members in the room but the most damaged was Mingi as he instantly stand up, shoved his shoulder towards Yunho and walked out of the studio.

  
Yunho stumbled backwards before regaining his balance and close his eyes sighing.

  
**_How can I make things right?_ **


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continue on~
> 
> p/s Bold and italic are yunho's thoughts!

It's been 2 days after the commotion and everyone have been practicing and done their schedule as usual.

  
Well, as normal as usual as they can manage.

  
Everyone except Mingi tried their best not to feel sad or dissapointed as their holidays are taken away from them. Yunho had tried his best to console everyone and it works except towards Mingi.

  
Mingi had given a cold shoulder to Yunho since that day and only pretend to smile and laugh with Yunho when there are cameras around.

  
What Mingi didn't know was that Yunho have been trying to talk to their manager to let Mingi have a few days off before or after the re-shoots so Mingi can go back home. Yunho also told the manager that they can cut off his own days off and give it to Mingi. Manager Kim had told Yunho he will try and talk to their higher ups and hopes for the best.

  
They have been practicing since the morning and its close to 3 in the evening and everyone is hungry. Hongjoong then stops their practice and tell everyone to have their late lunch in the cafeteria and come back to the studio after eating.

  
Everyone except Yunho went out of the studio but Wooyoung realised that Yunho didn't and asked him, "Aren't you coming Yunho-ah?". Yunho shook his head and says "I'm not hungry yet, you guys go ahead. I'll be here."

  
Jongho then says, "Won't you be hungry later on hyung? We have practised until late."

  
"I'll eat later then when I'm hungry. Don't worry Jongho ah." says Yunho smiling at how cute Jongho is worried about him while ushering everyone to go eat.

  
Yunho is currently alone in the studio, and as he makes sure that no one is there, he pressed his hand on his stomach and grimaced. The last time he had a meal was at lunch yesterday. He had skipped yesterday's dinner, breakfast today and now lunch.

_**I'll eat a light dinner later.. I hope I can lose weight before the re-shoot..** _

As he don't want to feel the hunger, Yunho starts to dance to keep him occupied and not thinking about food.

  
Yunho did have a light dinner that night, which he makes sure that his members won't realised that he only ate a little.

  
This continue for a week and a half where Yunho will only eat once a day while still practicing hard everyday and fulfill ATEEZ's schedules.

  
They have a meeting about the re-shoot today.

  
It's morning and Seonghwa is busy waking up the other members after ushering a sleepy Hongjoong to shower. Seonghwa went into YunSan's room to wake them and found out San is already sitting on his bed while hugging Shiber.

  
"Morning San-ah"

  
"Morning hyung, is anyone in the shower right now?" asked San while he gets down from the upper bed.

  
"The 2nd bathroom is unoccupied so u can go shower there, just don't fall asleep in the shower okay?" says Seonghwa and San nods sleepily before heading to shower.

  
Seonghwa then went to Yunho's bed to wake him up. He lightly shake Yunho's shoulder a few times until Yunho groaned a little and open his eyes.

  
"Wake up Yunho-ah, we have a meeting today and we can't be late."

  
Yunho slowly sit up and blink a few times,

  
**_Why are the room's spinning..?_ **

  
Yunho shakes his head a little but stop when he saw the room tilted more and put his hand onto his forehead whimpering a little.

  
"What's wrong?" asked Seonghwa

  
"I don't feel well hyung.." answered Yunho and Seonghwa become worried but before he can console Yunho, the door opened, "Seonghwa-ah, is Yunho awake? He can use our bathroom to showe- is something wrong?" says Hongjoong.

  
"Yunho says he's not feeling well..", says Seonghwa and Hongjoong gave Yunho a disbelief look.

  
"What? Are you serious right now Yunho? You were fine last night. Are you trying not to go to the meeting? I know that you're a bit afraid of the CEO right now but this is an awful excuse Yunho-ah, and this meeting happened partly because of you, so don't make excuses now." Hongjoong said.

  
Yunho is dumbfounded. He is not making an excuse, he truly did not feeling well and now because Hongjoong had said all that Seonghwa is looking at him with a dissapointed face.

  
Which he hated the most. People, especially his members dissapointed in him.

  
"I'm not hyung. I am truly not feeling well.." says Yunho but Hongjoong and Seonghwa only shook their heads. "Go shower and get ready Yunho-ah, no more excuses" says Seonghwa sternly and he stand up and followed Hongjoong out of the room leaving a disbelief Yunho inside.

  
Yunho sighs before trying to stand up. He stumbled but managed to grab the double bed's stairs and stays upright for a minute until the room stops spinning.

  
**_If Hongjoong hyung and Seonghwa hyung doesn't believe me then no one will. Man up Yunho-ah! You can do this!_ **

  
Yunho then tried his best to walk normally to the shower and start to get ready for the meeting.

  
The manager arrived to pick them up 30 minutes later and Yunho can feel how today will be a bad day because eventhough his world is not spinning anymore, his headache have worsen as his head keeps throbbing. Yunho silently sighs and follow everyone to their van.

  
-In the meeting room-

  
"So I hope that NO ONE will spill our new theme in any live okay? Keep your mouth shut until we released an official teasers and all. Oh and your re-shoot will start in 3 days from now. Yunho-ah, stay for awhile. Everyone else can go." says the CEO.

  
The members think of nothing as they thought that the CEO only wants to make sure Yunho won't make the same mistake again and went off to their practice studio.

  
Yunho is nervous. He knew what the CEO wants today and he's praying that he won't dissapoint the CEO again.

  
After the members walk away, the CEO told manager Kim to bring in one of their stylist and after the stylist arrived, he told the stylist to measure Yunho.

  
The stylist brings two of Yunho's stage costume and told him to wear it. Yunho wears it and let out a sigh of relief when the costume are now loose. The CEO also seems to be satisfied and he dismissed the stylist before saying to Yunho,

  
"Good job Yunho-ah. Now stay this way until the re-shoot ends, understand?"

  
Yunho nods and told the CEO that he will. After that the CEO also dismissed Yunho and he went to the practice studio where his members are currently waiting for him.

  
After he arrived, they start to practice until late again.

  
While practicing, Yunho had begin to cough from time to time and he also seems a bit off that sometimes he misses a step or two.

  
Which make half of his members a bit annoyed while the other half seems worried.

  
"Are you alright Yunho-ah?" asks Yeosang after Hongjoong stops the music as Yunho again stumbled and misses a step in Say My Name.

  
"I'm alright. I'm sorry. I won't miss a step anymore. I'm really sorry.." says Yunho.

  
Hongjoong then starts the music again and they practice without having any problems until late.

  
Yunho had concentrate not to miss a step despite his head won't stop throbbing and he was relieved that he didn't make any mistakes anymore for the rest of the practice.

  
After practiced, the manager brought them home and give them takeaways for them to eat. Yunho excuses himself to go shower while the others start to eat and after showering, Yunho went straight to his bed and lay down.

  
His head is stil throbbing and he have a hard time concealing his cough from the others.

  
**_Why am I sick now.. I can't let them know.. I don't want to trouble everyone again.._ **

  
He tried to sleep and wish that whatever ills him will go away tomorrow.

  
-Outside in the living room-

  
"I have a good news for you guys" says manager Kim and all of them(except Yunho as he is asleep), turn their head and look at their manager.

  
"What is it hyung?" says Hongjoong and manager Kim smiles before saying,

  
"You guys will have your long-awaited 3 days holiday after all! The CEO have pushed your practices and you guys can have 3 days off right after you guys finishes the re-shoot."

  
Everyone mainly Mingi shouted happily and manager Kim had to scold them a bit so they would calm down and finishes their late dinner.

  
What the others don't know was that Yunho had beg the CEO for a week to cut his 3 days off and let the other members have their holidays after the re-shoot. Manager Kim also knew about this and Yunho already told him not to tell the others so he didn't. Yunho will have to go to KQ and practices for those 3 days.

  
"Wait, where's Yunho? Did he ate?" asked Wooyoung and everyone else just realise that their giant baby was nowhere to be found in the living room.

  
"He said he wants to go shower before" says Mingi and Jongho shook his head saying, "That's an hour ago hyung, he's not Seonghwa hyung tho to shower that long."

  
Seonghwa glared a little to Jongho while Jongho just give him a smile.

  
San gets up and head towards their shared room, "I'm going to check on him". San enters their room and found Yunho on his bed sleeping soundly. San is contemplating with himself whether to wake Yunho and ask him if he wants to eat or let him sleep. After staring at Yunho's sleeping face, San walks out of the room.

  
"He's already asleep. I don't have a heart to wake him. He looks so peaceful sleeping.." San says before drop down and sit in the middle of Wooyoung and Yeosang.

  
"Let him sleep then. He looks tired at the studio just now." says Yeosang and the others agreed.

  
Seonghwa then gave Hongjoong a sideway glance and they have a silent conversation with their eyes until Hongjoong sighs and stands up and Seonghwa follows suit.

  
"I'm going to check on him. You guys go ahead and finish the food." says Hongjoong and Seonghwa follows him into YunSan's room. The others just gave them a weird stare before shrugging and eat their food.

  
"I really hope that whatever you said this morning was true and that Yunho was just tired and fell asleep, not because he was really sick since this morning." says Seonghwa and Hongjoong just sighs and went to Yunho's bed and sit on the edge of the bed.

  
Hongjoong then put his palm onto Yunho's forehead and frown before sighing.

  
"I think he may have a bit of a fever.." says Hongjoong and Seonghwa eyes go big for a second before proceed to glare at Hongjoong but he can't be angry at because Hongjoong is wearing his sincere guilty face and Seonghwa can only sigh.

  
"Let him sleep. If his fever went up tomorrow morning we have to tell the manager." says Seonghwa and Hongjoong agrees.

  
After the boys have finished their food, Hongjoong and Seonghwa ushered them to go sleep and went to their shared room to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehue xD


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold and italic is yunho's thoughts!

**_It's cold.._ **

  
Yunho blearily open his eyes. He shivers before he pull his blankets until it reach up to his chin. He felt cold and lethargy and he just wants to go back to sleep.

  
**_Sigh.. It's too cold I can't sleep.._ **

  
Yunho then gave up trying to sleep again as he sits up slowly on his bed. He checks the clock to see that it's almost 6.30 am and they have schedule at 8 am.

  
**_Might as well get ready.. Manager hyung will be here in one hour.._ **

  
Yunho slowly stands up and slowly walks out of the room and went to have a hot shower. Which is a bad idea for his fever but he felt so cold that he just can't shower with a cold water.

  
After he had showered, he wakes San up and told him to go shower and get ready for their schedule which San obeyed sleepily.

  
Yunho wears a white sweater and went to lay on the couch in the living room. He lay on his side and hug himself as he shivers and cough occasionally. Since no one is in the living room yet, Yunho let his sickness self out for awhile. He didn't really want to let anyone know that he's sick.

  
Yunho heard a door being opened so he pretends to lay down casually and turns on the tv.

  
"Oh, you're already awake. How are you feeling Yunho-ah?" Seonghwa says as he found Yunho is laying on the couch watching the tv. Seonghwa then walk towards Yunho and sit at the edge of the couch, and before Yunho can move Seonghwa put his palm on Yunho's forehead. Seonghwa sighs a little as he can feel the heat on Yunho's forehead.

  
Yunho blinks. He is confused.

  
**_Uh.. I thought Seonghwa hyung doesn't believe that I'm sick..? Why is he checking my temperature all of a sudden?_ **

  
"Hyung? What are you doing?" asked Yunho while he softly took Seonghwa's hand away from his head.

  
As Yunho is already holding Seonghwa's hand, Seonghwa proceed to hold Yunho's hand properly mainly to check his temperature again but he was going to apologize to his dongsaeng for not believing him yesterday.

"I'm sorry Yunho-ah, I should've check up on you properly yesterday. Forgive me?"

  
Yunho blinks again. He can't seem to process everything right now but manage to say, "It's fine hyung, but how did you find out that I'm actually sick?" and Yunho begins to feel anxious.

  
**_Does this mean everyone knows? No..I don't want to be a burden.._ **

  
Seonghwa saw how Yunho begins to fidget and he knows that Yunho hates to burden anyone so he reassured him, "It's only me and Hongjoong that knows Yunho-ah. Relax. Take a deep breath."

  
Yunho didn't even realise he was panicking until Seonghwa told him to breathe so he took a few deep breath and starts to calm down.

  
Seeing that Yunho had calm down, Seonghwa told him what happened last night while he was sleeping. Seonghwa also told him about the holiday which Yunho pretends to smile at.

  
"Yunho-ah, will you be okay for practices and schedules today? Or do you want me to tell the manager to let you rest today?" Seonghwa asked though deep inside he already knew that the younger will not stay put and rest.

  
"I'll manage hyung. Don't worry and please don't tell the others. We are all tired with our never-ending schedule and if they know I'm sick, they won't rest when they can and won't stop taking care of me. I'll be fine. Really." Yunho pleads and Seonghwa can only sighs and promise not to tell the others.

  
Ateez fulfilled their schedule and practices that day with Yunho occasionally coughs but still try to be the energizer of the group while Hongjoong and Seonghwa checks up on him from time to time.

  
-Fast forward to the last re-shoot day-

  
They are currently in an abandoned warehouse which where their mv will take place.

  
"Yunho-ah, wake up. We're here", says Yeosang as he lightly shakes Yunho's shoulder to wake him up. Yunho open his eyes and he momentarily confused before remembering that they are going to shoot the MV today as they already did the Jacket photoshoot and indoor/outdoor photoshoot 2 days ago.

  
Yunho's condition have gradually worsen since 3 days ago but he still acting like he's fine and didn't tell Seonghwa or Hongjoong that he have been feeling worse. He also felt a stabbing pain in his chest last night before going to sleep.

  
Yunho then get out of their van and slowly follows his members to change into their costumes and wait for their turn to record. While he is waiting for his turn to film, Yunho had been sitting on a couch nearby the filming set. He had been feeling cold and he is feeling tired though he didn't do any filming yet.

  
After a few hours, Yunho had done his solo filming and now they are going to start filming the group dance scenes.

  
Everyone is doing a great job and the director is satisfied after shooting for almost a day.

  
They finished their filming and currently are going back to their dorm. Yunho felt very tired and all he wants to do is sleep but he needs to take off his makeups and shower first. The other members are excited as they will be going back to their parent's house tonight as they have 3 days off.

  
-At the dorm-

  
"Yunho-ah, you aren't going back to your house tonight?", asked San when he saw that Yunho took a shower and going straight to his bed and lay down.

  
"I'm going tomorrow. Too lazy to move right now.", lied Yunho

  
"Ah, alright then. I'll be going first. Bye Yunho, see you in 3 days!", says San and he walked out of the room and the dorm.

  
The other members also said goodbye to each other and asked the same question to Yunho and he told them exactly what he had told San.

  
"Make sure to rest properly now okay Yunho-ah? You should've been resting since days ago." says Seonghwa as he was the last one to go that night.

  
"I will hyung. Take care." says Yunho.

  
Yunho sighs at the empty house he currently in and proceed to go to his bed to sleep.

  
The next day, Yunho wakes up and gets ready for practice. Manager Kim arrived and took him to KQ and Yunho begins his practices alone. He is a bit sad that he can't go back to his parent's house but he was glad that he manage to make things right for his member.

  
Throughout practices, Yunho's cough has worsen and he had trouble breathing sometimes that he had to stop dancing and took a few breath. He managed to finish his practices and manager Kim pick him up and send him to the dorm.

  
Yunho had a fitful sleep that night. He toss and turn on his bed and sometimes shiver as a sudden chills goes through his body.

  
His fever worsen.

  
And things starts to go downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short? chapter. Will update more later ~


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italic and bold is yunho's thoughts!

Yunho is currently practicing in the studio, his fever had worsen overnight but he didn't tell manager Kim and diligently practicing.

  
He's tired and sweating profusely but he didn't stop. He keep on dancing until the CEO suddenly came into the studio in the evening. He instantly stop dancing and turns off the music.

  
"Yunho-ah, you've worked hard. You can go home now and have a day off tomorrow. You can still go to your parents house tonight if you want. I'm sorry that I was so strict towards you but I was doing it for you and ATEEZ. You did well Yunho-ah.", says the CEO and he told Yunho that he should wrap up and manager Kim will come and send him to the dorm.

  
Yunho stay still in the middle of the room eventhough the CEO already left some time ago. He felt like crying as the CEO let him have a day off and tell him that he did well. Now he can really rest in the dorm. He might be able to visit his parents and younger brother tomorrow too.

  
Yunho then wait for manager Kim to come and fetch him. He shivers as he felt cold again and now the stabbing pain he felt a few days ago had emerged and it hurts whenever he's coughing.

  
After half an hour, manager Kim finally came and pick him up and send him to the dorm.

  
By now, Yunho can't even walk straight and he's relieved that manager Kim didn't come up with him. He still wants to shower so he pull through and slowly walk towards his room to fetch a towel and slowly walk to the bathroom.

  
He's currently on his bed after showering. It seems that the stabbing pain in his chest is becoming more and more worse. Yunho clutches his shirt and try to breathe as slow as he can because it looks like the pain came when he try to take a deep breath or when he coughs.

  
**_Why does it hurt so much..? I want to sleep but can I really sleep in this condition?_ **

  
After tossing and turning for half an hour, Yunho fell asleep.

  
Yunho woke up. He blearily look around in his dark room, confused. It seems like he didn't know what woke him up. He shivers and coughs.

  
**_Argh.. It hurts.. My chest hurts.._ **

  
Yunho tried to sit up but failed. He felt so weak. He can only whimpers and clutch his shirt as the pain became worse and he is struggling to breathe.

  
Yunho panicked. No one is in the dorm so he can't really ask for help. They didn't have phones so he can't call his members.

  
**_Eotteokhae..? I can't breathe.. It hurts.._ **

  
Yunho then remembered that they have an emergency phone in the living room to call their manager if anything happens. He tried to get up from the bed but the pain and the high fever makes him very weak and he fell back on the bed.

  
Tears running down his face now as he panic and struggle to get out of the bed but Yunho is not giving up, he tried again by swinging his legs and after a few tries, he managed to swing his legs hard enough that he fell on the floor.

  
Yunho's breathing became laboured and he's struggling to catch a breath while panicking and crying on the floor. He tried crawling as best as he could to the door and suddenly the door opened.

  
"OMG Yunho-ah!"

  
"Mingi..? Wha-why are you here..?" says Yunho while struggling to breathe.

  
Mingi hurriedly went to Yunho and carefully put one of Yunho's hand around his shoulder and he put his hand around Yunho's waist and slowly pull Yunho up. Mingi carefully brings Yunho to the couch in the living room and sit him down before he himself went to sit behind Yunho on the couch.

  
"Did you call the manager already hyung?" asked Mingi while he tried to soothe Yunho by gently running his hand up and down on Yunho's chest.

  
"Yeah, I did. He's coming ASAP and he told me not to let Yunho passed out.", says Hongjoong as he walk to the bathroom with a small cloth to try bring Yunho's fever down a bit.

  
Yunho is very confused. He thought that no one will be home until tomorrow night and certainly not Mingi. He tried to ask Mingi but end up coughing and whimpering.

  
"Shh Yunho-ah, I'm here.. We're here.. Why the hell didn't you tell manager Kim that your fever have worsen? Hell, why didn't you even tell us that you're this sick?" Mingi said.

  
"I..didn't..want..trouble..any..one.. but..how..you...?", says Yunho and Mingi had to strained his ears to hear and understand what Yunho had said.

  
Mingi sighs and pull Yunho's head onto his shoulder.

  
"I'm sorry for being a jerk this few weeks. I didn't know you were sick. About how me and Hongjoong hyung ended up here right now was because I called your parents as I wanted to visit you and apologize for giving you a cold shoulder last week and your parents said that you didn't come home so I called Hongjoong hyung and hyung called manager Kim and manager hyung told him what actually happened. Hongjoong hyung got worried so he told me to meet him at the subway and I did and he told me that you were actually sick last week so we came here to make sure that you're alright. Which you don't and I'm so hecking glad that I called your parents Yunho-ah. I can't even imagine what will happened if something happe- I'm not going to say anything anymore. Now what's important is that we need to get you to the hospital. "

  
Yunho blinks and processed everything Mingi said and close his eyes. His chest still hurts but he is so glad that Mingi and Hongjoong found him.

  
Hongjoong then went to where Yunho and Mingi is seated and gently wipes Yunho's face and neck with the wet cloth.

  
Yunho whimpered as the wet cloth increased his coldness and he began to shiver visibly.

  
"Cold?", asked Hongjoong and Yunho weakly nods. Hongjoong sighs softly,

  
"I'm sorry baby but your body right now is too warm and I don't want you to passed out. Bear it a little kay?"

  
Yunho whimpered again but nods anyway so Hongjoong again wipe his neck and his forehead for a few times.

  
15 minutes later, manager Kim finally arrived.

  
Hongjoong and Mingi tried to bring Yunho down to their van but failed as Yunho have become weaker he can't stand and delirious. Mingi then told Hongjoong to hold Yunho for a bit and he crouch down in front of Yunho and Hongjoong carefully put Yunho on Mingi's back.

  
After succesfully enter the van with Yunho, manager Kim starts driving.

  
They've been in the van for 10 minutes and suddenly Yunho weakly cough and choke and his breathing became rapid which makes Mingi and Hongjoong panic.

  
"Deep breath Yunho-ah, deep breath. We're almost there," says Hongjoong while Mingi runs his hand up and down on Yunho's chest.

  
Tears streaming down on Yunho's face as he struggle to breathe. His chest hurts a lot even when he try to take a small breath. He felt lightheaded as he didn't get enough oxygen.

  
"Manager hyung! Yunho is turning blue! Please hurry!!", shout Mingi and manager Kim drive as fast and safe as he could.

  
They arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later and Hongjoong hold Yunho while Mingi get out of the van, crouch down and Hongjoong put Yunho onto Mingi's back.

  
Mingi grab both of Yunho's thigh and he hurriedly get into the ER and shouted.

  
"Help please!"

  
One of the nurse saw Yunho and told Mingi to put him on one of the bed in the room and called the Doctor who's incharge.

  
The doctor and the nurses have gathered around Yunho and they had put an oxygen mask on Yunho and the nurse told Mingi to wait outside.

  
The last thing Yunho heard is Mingi shouting,

  
"Please hang on Yunho-ah!"

  
And then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter I'll try update before monday. I have work on the weekend T.T   
> comments and kudos are welcome <3


End file.
